Ignoring the Rules
by teenvogue123
Summary: Reese Pierce is a piano prodigy trying to endure her three months of Camp Star thanks to her mother. She is also dealing with her ex-bestfriend Dana Tuner and trying not to fall for Nate across the lake. If only she can follow her own rules. Nate/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Thanks for clicken! I hope you like my story it is Nate/Oc and Shane/Mitchie **_

* * *

My fingers dance across shiny white keys and I lose myself in the music. My eyes close in perfect harmony as I let my hands play the familiar piece. I heard the sounds of heels on wood floor, but I kept playing. I knew she was coming near, but I still kept playing. I only stopped when a hand clamped down on my moving mine. I took a deep breath before looking up at my mother who decided to rest against my piano. She looked at me with an expectant expression. I sighed and stood up. I walked to my bed and began packing. I could feel her disproving glance, but I just ignored her, humming happily to myself. I expected her to leave, but she didn't.

"What?" I snapped at her. My mother sighed and sat on my bed. She kept her hands folded in her lap. I glared at her. I hated when she would simply wait in moments of silence before saying something. I waited patiently as she smoothed out her dress, fixed her necklace, and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. When she finally spoke it beheld a certain tone of disapproval.

"Reese dear why are you so unhappy all the time?" My mother scolded. I looked at her in disbelief. The woman was ridiculous. She had the nerve to ask why I was unhappy. She was the one sending me away for the summer, the one who was taking me away from where I belonged. She was the one who signed me up for Camp Star before I was even asked if that's I wanted. Of course they were more than happy to take. The music world knew me and so did the ever so gracious owner. Axel Turner an old friend of my mother and fame and money. I've been seeing him and his daughter my whole life. I cringe at the thought of Dana. She holds this sickly sweet side that my mother adores. I sometimes wonder if my mother wants her as a daughter instead of me. Of course my mother has never seen the way she acts when we're alone.

See we used to be friends. We grew up in big townhouses across the street from each other. And since our parents were friends it was only natural that we be as well. We did everything together. We would shop together; get our nails done, gossip even. I was even the shoulder she cried on when her parents got a divorce. She hadn't realized that they were only married because he was a rock star and she was a model. It was clearly a surprise when they announced their divorce. Anyway I was always there for her and I expected the same in return. As the years passed by I found Dana a much different person than she used to be. I still remained her friend though, until that fateful day where we parted.

We were fifteen and our mothers decided that it would be a good idea for us both to audition for some orchestra. I didn't know it was that big of a deal at the time. And well Dana and I both played piano so we knew we were up against each other. I thought it would be a friendly competition and we wouldn't walk away with anything, but a good laugh. Of course I didn't know my talent at the time. I just played the piano as I knew too. I didn't know that I was somewhat of prodigy. Somehow I ended up going on tour with them. Here I was a concert pianist at the age of fifteen. I loved it being free and away from my psychotic mother, but when I came back a new family had moved into the Tuner's townhouse and Dana was gone. She had moved to L.A. She didn't even say goodbye. I somehow over looked her jealous looks and need for attention during the years of our friendship.

"I'm not unhappy! Could you just let me pack in peace?" My voice was strained. My mother got the message though and left. I stood tensely by my bed for a few moments. I listened to the sounds of New York City traffic before I resumed my packing. I didn't even get the point of me going to this stupid camp. First of all I play shows all over the country and yet I have to go to a camp to enhance my performance. Second it's not like I'll really play anyway. Knowing Dana she'll make sure that I'm not playing in front of anyone. I just want to stay here with my real friends.

I finished packing my things before looking around my room. My eyes rest on my beautiful Kelly green piano. I sit on my black wood stool and gently run my fingers over the keys and stroke the wood before getting up and taking my things downstairs. I'm really going to miss my piano. I leave my things by the door and look for my dad. He's in his study on his computer. I gently knock on the door. He looks up and smiles.

"Hey kiddo!" My father smiles at me. Sometimes I wonder why he married my mother. I guess sometimes she has her moments of warmth, but she always too busy for those. He stands up and puts his arm around me. "You excited for camp?"

"No, I know what's gonna happen! Dana will make sure I'm a nobody and try to rule the camp with her mad skills!" I say.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." He says with a laugh.

"Oh it will be. All I know is my summer will be officially wasted!" I say. I fling myself onto the brown leather couch in the corner of the room. My father just smiles and sits atop his desk.

"C'mon it will be fun and besides isn't your boyfriend gonna be gone this summer." Dad tries to joke and I groan. He's referring to my ex-boyfriend James. My dad always said James was a little punk, who needed to get a real job. James is a college drop out. He was supposed to be a freshman at NYU, but he left to go on tour with his band. I had managed to convince myself that I loved James and he would come back for me and take me away from my horrible NYC prep life. He even said it. I'm guessing the leggy blonde from his facebook pictures convinced him otherwise.

"Please stop talking! You know I hate James. Anyway I just wanted to spend a relaxed summer here, but mom had to go and sign me up for camp star!" I complain.

"You'll get to see Dana!" My father adds as if it is a good thing. I shoot a pointed look his way.

"Please as if that she-devil will want to see me." I scoff and rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"At least try to work things out with her. You never know she might have changed in the two years you too have been apart." He tries to make things better, but I can already feel a deep dread washing over me.

"Yeah whatever,"

"THE CAR IS HERE!" My mother yells. I sigh and give my father one last hug. He gives me a warm encouraging smile and walk back to the front hall where my mother tapping her foot and playing with her earrings. Earring that probably came from my earnings. I gather up my things and head to the car. I embrace my mother in a stiff hug and slip into the car. I shoot her one last glare through the black tinted windows. I see her waving at me. I just roll my eyes and lean back against the leather seats.

"Ready for camp Miss Pierce?" Jonathan our driver asks. He peers at me through the mirror. I just nod. As Jonathan makes his way to Camp Hell I take out my notebook and a pen. I need to make a list of rules for this summer. I open to an empty page and begin my list.

_ 1. Keep a low profile_

_ to get on Dana's good side_

_ 3. Avoid all the wannabes _

_ 4. Keep contact with friends_

_ 5. Don't date anyone or "fall in love"_

_ 6. Especially with rock stars_

5 and 6 are the most important. I don't want a summer romance and I most defiantly don't want to date another douche rock star. I'm sick of them. I just want to keep to myself and stay clear of Dana. I should make at least one friend. I don't want to end up being alone at meals or if we have to do partner work. I keep to myself, but I'm not a total loner.

I watch New York pass me for a little bit before finding my iPod in the bottom of my brown bag. I put the ear buds in my ears and put whatever was playing before. I eventually fall asleep with my head resting against the window.

When I wake up the scene around me has changed and I lots of trees around me. I know I'm here Camp Star in some place in Canada. Oh joyful day! I quickly fix my dark hair and smudged make up in a compact mirror in my purse before I relax against the seat again. I see a sparkly sign coming up and I curl my lip in disgust. When Jonathan finally pulls up I see a few people staring. I know why. Not many people have personal drivers with cars that look like limos. I open the door before Jonathan can get it and step out of the car. I take in my surroundings. I see two things upon my arrival. One is Dana and the other is the place I will most likely call hell for the next three months. Dana beings to walk towards me and I panic because the 'sweet' smile on her face spells something much more sinister. Once she reaches me. I wait for what will come. She encloses me in a hug instead.

"Oh I've missed you Reese! It's been so long!" She beams at me. I notice her mouth has gotten bigger which I didn't think was possible because it was already huge. It scares me. Maybe she will try and eat me.

"It had been long!" I say in an overly happy tone. I already want to puke at me fakeness.

"Well c'mon then I'll show you to your dorm!" She chirps and drags me along. She motions for two guys looking around our age to get me bags. I let her pull me along and I catch a glimpse of the stage and it makes me gag. It's just as big and gaudy as I imagined.

"Kill me now," I mutter under my breath and get ready to endure my horrible summer.

* * *

_**Hope you liked and maybe considered leaving a review! Merci beaucoup for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own camp rock and never will**

What do you think when you think camp cabins? Bunk beds, log cabins, and scratchy blankets right? Well apparently not at Camp Star. The "cabins" are in this big building that looks like an office building and inside is even bigger. The word cabin hardly describes the rooms at Camp Star. They all feature full size beds with crisp white Egyptian cotton sheets and fluffed up purple comforters. Grey pillows and a sparkly silver blankets top off all the beds. I wrinkle my nose at the sight. I was never one for sparkles or sequins and Camp Star seems to be filled with them. I see a sequin lamp and sparkly purple shag rugs on the new wood floors. I throw my bags on the bed nearest to the door. The other faces the stage and who wants to wake up and see Dana playing your only escape. I notice someone already had their bags on the other bed anyway. I sit on the bed and stare at my fingers.

"So this will be your room! Your roommate should be around here, but we'll find her later." Dana said with a smile. She looked around the room proudly. I could she was the designer of the dorms. I gave her a tight smile. She looked around in a folder she had in her arms before pulling out a packet of papers. She held them out to me. I took them and flipped through. "This is your schedule and events calendar. It also has any other info you need. Of course you can always ask me. I'm right down the hall, number 1. Come on down whenever!"

"Yeah I'll be sure to do that." I said the sarcasm leaking out of my mouth. Dana didn't even notice, but at least I got a nice view of her gums. She waved before leaving. I wait until she closes the door, before I flop back on the bed. I felt like I was sinking into the mattress. I lay in this soft contraption until I heard the door open. I sit up and she a girl standing in the doorway of what must be the bathroom. She has long curly blonde hair and cute freckles. She sees me and her blue eyes fill with alarm.

"Is she still here?" She asks with a southern twang and I shake my head. I watched her sigh with relief. "Good she annoys me to death. I'm Danielle by the way."

"I'm Reese Pierce." I say. She smiles at me happily before crossing over to her bed. She sits cross legged facing me.

"Oh yeah Danielle Cross," She laughs. "So where are you from?"

"I'm from New York. My mom shipped me here for the summer. I now really hate her." I say and Danielle laughs again.

"Me too. About the mom thing though. I'm from Texas. My parents wanted to have a kid free summer so they shipped my brothers off to soccer camp and my little sister and I here." She says. "So what do you play?"

"I play the piano." I tell her, leaving out the whole concert pianist part. Unlike everyone else I don't need to brag about how freaking fantastic my life is.

"That's cool I'm a singer and I play the guitar. I'm like Taylor Swift, but way cooler and I'm actually from a southern state." I laugh with Danielle this time. She seems pretty cool so far and I like her accent. Danielle crosses over to a bag near the door and starts searching for something. She returns to her bed with a package of Oreos. I fix them with an envious stare. Danielle seems to notice and grins at me. "Want one?"

"Yes! Thank you!" I lunge for one and Danielle laughs. I don't care though as I separate both sides and lick the frosting off. I love Oreos. My mother never let me have them after I turned 12, something about keeping my figure. That didn't stop me though. Dana and I used to run to the Walgreens a few blocks away from school and buy a pack of Oreos. Double stuffed. I loved looking at the identical cookies all lined up. Dana would just eat them in like two bites, but I savored every moment. Danielle seemed to be doing the same thing.

"My mama bought me like a twenty million packs before we left. She says being pretty doesn't include letting people see all your bones!" Danielle said and rolled her eyes. I nod, but think about how my mom would disagree. We lapse into silence until a knock comes from our door. I answer it first. A girl with licorice red hair wearing a camp star counselor shirt smiles at me.

"Hey girls dinners in 15 minutes," She says.

"THANKS JADE!" Danielle yells. The girl flashes a quick smile before leaving. "That's Jade she super cool!" I just nod and start to put my shoes on. Danielle shoves her feet into a pair of pink rubber flip flops and leans against the still open door. I quickly finger comb my hair and follow Danielle. I see other girls walking down the dorm hall. I notice some look like Dana, stuck up with a hint of trying to prove them and of course I see people like me and Danielle. Girls who have the money to be here yet want to be everywhere else. I walk beside Danielle quietly. As we make our way out of the building I notice that it the huge stage is lighted and I see a few campers rehearsing.

"What are they doing?" I ask Danielle, gesturing to the stage. She looks as them briefly before rolling her eyes.

"That's Luke Wilson. He's like the star of camp. He's a good singer, but he's an even better dancer. Anyway their practicing for some competition against the camp across the lake," Danielle explains.

There's another camp across the lake?" I ask her. I didn't know there was another camp. Why would you build camp across from another which is probably another music camp?

"Yeah Camp Rock it's been around forever. Apparently Axel's old band mate owns the camp." Oh that makes sense of course Axel would want some fresh competition with an old rival. Reminds me of someone I know. I stop for a moment and watch them perform. The Luke kid he's good and so are the dancers behind him. I see Dana on the keyboard. She's smiling like she's have the time of her life. I can't stop staring at her teeth. I could count them from here. Danielle tries to pull me along, but I just watch mesmerized. I suppose that is the purpose of this little act. That camp across the lake will be totally surprised unless their stage also has fire shooting out of it. I notice Dana has seen me. She smirks and winks; I glare and let Danielle pull me away.

The dining hall is just as I imagined it would be: shiny. The look is supposed to be like a 50's dinner with the retro tables, chairs, and booths, which of course are purple and silver. I see a buffet line that has endless amounts of food. I stare at the food like it s true love. Danielle laughs at my reactions and leads me to diner. Once in line I see never ending amounts of everything I could ever want. I pile up my plate and follow Danielle to an empty both. I slide in and she sits opposite of me.

"So how long have you been here?" I ask her.

"About three days." She says. "It's been good except for Dana. All she does is strut around and invite boys to watch her 'play' her piano."

"She has her own piano?" I ask ignoring the look I get from Danielle. She must think I'm crazy because I care more about an instrument that what guys Dana is making out with. She answers any way though.

"Yeah a white baby grand, it hangs over the lake."

"It _hangs over _the lake?" I ask.

"Yeah it's like a suspended over the life on a platform. It's in view of Camp Rock. Dana said it was so the less talented could see what they were missing." Danielle scoffed. I could tell how disgusted she was by the idea. I would have to agree with her.

"That's really rude." I tell her and take a bite of my chicken.

"Yeah, but I also heard that the little performance that we are putting on is to rake in some of the good campers from Camp Rock." She said. That didn't make much sense. Why would you would someone who you think is less talented to be at your camp? It seems stupid, but knowing the Turners I can tell their plotting something. I try to think of anyone who might be at Camp Rock. A few girls in my English class last year kept talking about how Shane Gray was going to be at some music camp. He must be at Camp Rock then. I don't understand why someone as famous as he is would need to be at music camp.

"Is Shane Gray at Camp Rock?" I ask Danielle.

"Yep, his brothers are there too. I heard Dana tell some kid that she also wants two girls, Mitchie Torres and Tess Tyler." She says and leans back against the seat. I look out one of the dining room windows. It had a perfect view of the stage. I watch the overly produced number in wonder. What was the whole point of this? To get more campers, press, money? I zoned in on the little ant figure that was Dana. I guess my get on her good side rule was going to be broken. Axel wouldn't simply want more campers. He wanted to take them from the other camp owner. I form my mouth into a frown and turn back to Danielle.

"I think we should get back to our room." I say standing. Danielle stood with me. As we walked back I found myself almost feeling bad for the camp across the way. Being scorned by the Turners was never good. As soon I got back to our room. I brushed my teeth and changed into black sweatpants and a white v neck tee shirt. I collapsed onto my bed, which was amazingly soft even though it was still very gaudy. Danielle was on her computer watching Glee. I simply slipped into the covers and fell asleep. It was only nine, but I needed to rest from my tiring day.

* * *

Hope you like it! Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for readin'! hope you love it!

* * *

From the dining hall I could see all the kids from Camp Rock coming in. Danielle and I were eating sushi which was tonight's dinner and staring at the campers. Tonight was the night that we would be hosting our camp fire. This was code for "let's show off how great we are". Once we finished our dinner we walked down to the amphitheater. I watch the surprised camper's faces at our set up. They hold astounded and envious looks. They look around with wonder. I want to tell them that this place sucks and that they should get back onto their boats. I had some small hope in me that after a couple days it would get better. I was wrong of course. My classes were ok and I only had one with Dana. It was piano lessons.

Dana was actually the teacher. At first I thought I would kill myself, but while my peers struggle with Dana's lessons, I pick them up quickly. That is probably because I've been playing this music ever since I was first entered into piano lessons. I suppose that's something I can thank my mother for. I enjoy watching Dana's annoyed expression while I master the music in a matter of seconds. People in my class watched in amazement. I just smirked at Dana. She tried to show me up of course, but it didn't work at all. I love to think its driving her crazy. Of course all she talked about today was her solo tonight, but I don't care because unlike her I don't need to show off.

"Ready to head down?" Danielle asked indicting to the stage. I nodded. We start towards the stage when I see them. Connect 3. Shane Gray is walking in with a smiley brunette. Her smile reminds me of Dana's, but it isn't creepy. Then I see Nate and Jason. I recognize them from the tween magazine my cousin would read. I always thought that Nate was the cutest and seeing Nate in person proved this thought right. I don't really know much about Connect 3 though. All I knew was that they were in a band and that their music was way too sugary for my taste. I didn't bother asking Danielle all she listened to was country music.

"Hey guys!" Danielle and I both turned to see Dana yell to some of her friends. I saw her eye Nate even from their far distance. I wanted to go up and tell him that even talking to her would make him sick. Nate was talking to his brother though. I look back at Dana. She gives me a smirk and looks at Nate again. She winks. I know what she's gonna do. I've seen her do this to a million guys. Usually it's never bothered me, but for some odd reason I felt I should protect Nate Gray from Dana.

"Wow could she not be so annoying?" Danielle asks. I only nod.

"Hey I'm going to get my sweatshirt from our room. I'll find you before the bonfire just save me a seat ok?" I say and Danielle absently nods before heading off. I wait for her to be out of sight, and then I go to find Nate. I look back to see that he is already gone. I notice Dana is as well. Panic rises inside me. I walk to the stage where I know she will be. When I get there I see Nate and his brother who is dripping wet. I only raise my eyebrow at this. I stand at a distance close enough to hear what they are saying.

"We really shouldn't be here. It's so obvious this guy is just doing this to get back at Brown. First he tries to take down the White Crows and now Camp Rock." I hear him say. I desperately want to tell him just how right he is, but Dana is next to me suddenly. She gives me an evil smirk.

"Cute right?" She gestures to Nate.

"I know what you're doing." I say and glare at her.

"What I can't flirt a little?" she asks.

"No because you're idea of flirting is let's go make out in a dark corner." I say bitterly. Dana laughs at this. I want to punch her in the throat, but I look away. I only see the two curly heads of Nate and Jason Gray.

"Why does it matter to you? You don't even know him." Dana says and I know I've lost. She smiles and walks away. I move forward, but stop myself. What I am I doing? She's right I don't know him and I can't defend someone I don't know besides Dana is already gone.

"There's no way I'm staying at this bonfire." Nate says and Dana picks that moment to walk past him. She readies her flirtiest smile.

"Hey pouty boy, you better hurry the bonfires about to start." I want to gag. That's the best she can do. I roll my eyes. I'm ready to go back to Danielle when I hear Nate say the worst thing.

"You know we should probably go take our seats." The actual words are fine, it's just the way Nate said it. He sounded so memorized. I realize she's done it. With one sentence she has managed to hook him in. I walk past him quickly and try to find Danielle. I see her sitting with a few people we met. An empty seat on the end is next to her. She doesn't ask why I don't have a sweatshirt or why I look pissed. She just gives me a confused look and turns back to the stage. I search around to watch Nate. I find him. He looks dazed and clearly is not interested in what his brother is saying to him. Nate only pays attention when our performance starts. He only looks at Dana though and only stops gawking when her bracelet hits him in the eye.

"Wow she really clocked him." Danielle laughs as we start to leave and go back to our doors. I only nod in agreement. I have feeling that instead of searching nervously for Nate to get her bracelet she is jumping for joy. As we head back to our dorm I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Axel. Danielle looks scared like she's in trouble. "Hi Mr. Tuner!"

"Hello," He says absently and looks to me. He obviously doesn't know Danielle's name and only wants to talk to me. I give him a tense smile.

"Is there something you need Mr. Turner?" I ask politely. Axel used to be fun when I was younger, but as Dana and I grew up I found that it he was becoming more competitive and crazy. I found that Axel was much different than when I was a child he was all about winning. That's what led to his divorce. I think I have a sixth sense when it comes to Turners though. I know he is going to ask me to do something and I know it has to do with Dana.

"Well Reese I need you to do me a little favor." Oh one point for me.

"Yes?"

"I need you to go retrieve Dana's bracelet from that Camp Rock boy." Axel tells me and I look at him in shock.

"Why can't Dana do it herself?" I ask.

"I don't want her to get mixed up with him and become distracted from what she should be doing." Axel says and I narrow my eyes at him. I'm torn between refusing and accepting. If I refuse I won't have to talk to Nate. If I accept I can talk to him. Axel is basically offering a chance for me to talk to Nate. I remind myself it's only to wan him about Dana. I give Axel a nod. He smiles and leaves. Danielle just walks away confused. I move through the crowd in search of Nate. I see him and Shane talking about something. He's holding Dana's bracelet in his hand. I try to collect all my courage. I walk to him. Nate looks up as I approach.

"Hi," I say.

"Hey" Nate and Shane say simultaneously. They give me a curious look. I can tell they think I'm a fan. I roll my eyes and keep going.

"Um that's my friend's bracelet. She sent me to get it or rather her dad did." I tell them.

"Her dad?" Nate asks.

"Yeah that belongs to Dana Turner. You know Axel Turner's daughter." I say and both of their eyes widen.

"DUDE!" Shane shouts and I back up a little. Nate glares at him brother and looks back at me. He smiles politely.

"Here," Nate gives me the bracelet.

"Thanks I know Dana is probably missing it." I tell him and he nods, still smiling at me. I can't help, but return it. Of course Dana decides to ruin the moment.

"What am I missing?" She asks coming up beside me. Nate has a dopey grin on his face. I sigh with disgust. Shane looks bothered as well. He walks away, giving his brother a wink.

"Your bracelet," I say quickly handing it over to her. She takes it and looks at Nick.

"Thanks!" she says.

"No problem it hit me in the eye, but whatever." Nate says clearly distracted by her.

"Oh sorry about that! Here let me see." Dana moves to examine his eye. "Wow you have really pretty eyes."

I leave then not wanting to hear more. I practically run back to my dorm. I don't say anything to Danielle as I change and crawl into my bed. I just want to sleep and not think about the Nate and Dana flirt fest. I try to tell myself that I'm not jealous. Why should I be? I'm a better pianist. My lips are normal and I'm not a total ho like Dana. Forcing my eyes shut I try to ignore the feeling inside of me. The very same one I had when I saw that picture James and that blonde bimbo. I hate being jealous and now I have no reason to be. I know I'm better than Dana. As for Nate, I don't even know him and I don't want to. Except that I do. Damn it.

* * *

Please leave a review! I would like it very much! haha


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry it took me awile. Think of this as an early christmas present haha disclaimer: I dont own camp rock! I only own Reese haha and she's super awesome!_**

* * *

The next day I get up earlier than usual, I take a quick shower and dress in black shorts and a grey shirt. I messily pull my hair back and head out my room quietly. I'm careful not to wake Danielle up. I walk to Dana's room. I need to talk to her. I don't even know why I'm doing this, but after all these years I feel like I should be stopping Dana. I knock quietly on the door. I know she'll be up because Dana thinks sleeping in is a waste of time. The door opens after a moment and there she is. She dressed in jeans and even has a leather jacket on. Her hair is perfectly straightened and her smile is extra perky. I roll my eyes.

"Hey Reese what's up?" I smile back at her. I hope my face does not betray me. Her talking like we're friends is what gets me the most.

"I just wanted to you about Nate," I tell her and I see the briefest hint of a smirk touch her lips. She moves aside and lets me into her room. I only see on queen sized bed. Of course she has a bigger bed than anyone else.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asks and sits down in her bed.

"Well what are you going to do with him?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" She asks and she uses her innocent tone. I try my hardest not to glare at her or slap her. Both options seem pretty good to me right now. She continues to give me a confused look. I bite my lip from yelling at her. It would almost better if she was just straight with me. I would rather see her evil smirk and have her admit what she was doing then her trying to act like she wasn't doing anything wrong.

"I mean you getting all flirty with him!" She looks taken back for a moment and then she simply smiles. She gives an eerie laugh to accompany her creepy smile. I know what she's thinking that I like Nate and that I'm jealous of her. I scowl at her. She gets off her bed and puts her hands on my shoulders. I shrug them off quickly.

"Oh Reese! It's ok that you have a crush on him," Dana says and I try to ignore the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"I don't have a crush on him!"

"Then why did you come here if it wasn't to try and keep him away from me?" Dana looks at me with sympathy.

"I came here to tell you that it's not like when we were younger! You can't just play with people's hearts anymore and especially Nate's!" I yelled at her and quickly left the room. I storm out of the cabins and head down to the lake. I hope that maybe the fresh air will help clear my mind. It's a long walk and I have to see the new blonde girl yell at Luke while Axel glares at them. I keep walking though. I need to be somewhere where I can't hear auto tuned voices or anything. I finally find myself sitting at the edge of a dock. I let my feet dangle in the cool water. I look across the water and see the other camp. I wonder what Nate is doing. I can see little figures across the way, but that's it.

I look around the edge of the lake. It's mostly just trees, but I see something in between them. It looks like a dirt path. I grin and make my way out the docks. I'm extremely thankful that it's Saturday which are free days. Well for most campers it is. I make my way to the end of camp. I haven't done much exploring since I got here. I mostly go to class, hang out with Danielle, and try not to strangle Dana. I find the beginning of a path.

It's a long walk before I think I'm even close to Camp Rock, but from between the trees I can see some kids in Camp Rock canoes. I finally see the cabins in the distance. I wonder what I have gained from this little excursion. I guess my curiosity has led me to an impasse. I think about turning back when I see him. He's dressed nicely even though it's like 90 degrees out. Nate is coming my way. I wonder if I'll have enough time to get the bend that will hide me. I try to move my legs, but he stops and sees me. I note that he look cute in his little red hat. Oh crap! He's coming towards me.

"Hey!" He shouts just as I turn. I reluctantly move to face him. I wait patiently as he runs to catch up with me. I give him a smile that I hope comes across positively.

"Hello," I say.

"You that girl from last night aren't you?" Nate asks me. I nod. "So you go to Camp Star." It wasn't a question. It was a statement followed with darkened eyes. I know he was almost blaming me for being at a horrible camp.

"I hate it there though." Nate looked surprised.

"Why?"

"Um because they are all bitches," I say and expect him to be shocked or turned off by my bluntness. Nate just laughs though. I laugh as well. James always said that calling people names made me seem like a total bitch. I wish I would have broken up with him then. Nate though he seems different.

"So Camp Star girl, what your name?" He asks.

"Reese Pierce," I tell him.

"Well it's very nice to meet you." Nate tells me before he takes my hand and kisses it gently. I blush a little.

"You too," I say keeping my high society manners intact. Nate and I both smile at each other. I want to jump in happiness, but I sense that would freak him out. We only look away from each other when Shane comes running up to us. He clamps his hand down and Nate shoulder. He looks and me and gives me a cocky grin.

"Hey Star girl!" Shane says and Nate rolls his eyes. I laugh awkwardly. "Nate you have a class in a couple minutes."

"Oh yeah," Nate says. "Sorry I got distracted." Nate throws a grin my way and I try not to swoon too hard. Shane merely raises an eyebrow at his brother before taking off again.

"I guess I should leave too." I say and he nods. I start off down the path again.

"REESE! WAIT!" Nate calls to me. I twist around. "If you umm want to like come over here again to Camp Rock, well that would be cool."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah I don't want you to be stuck with all those bitches." Nate says with a little smirk and I laugh. I never thought in my life I would hear Nate Gray say the word bitches let alone swear. He always has a goody two shoes image to me, but he was turning out to be quite different.

"Well I just might take you up on that offer," I say with a wink. His smirk falters a little and I feel my own leer growing. He struggles to regain his cocky composure.

"Well then I guess I'll be seeing you around then."

"Maybe," I drift off. He gapes at me. I smile a little and continue down the path. I know his eyes are on me as I walk away and I can't help, but feel a little giddy and victorious over Dana. Maybe my summer will turn around after all.

* * *

**_Hope you loved it! I think for christmas you should give me a review. Just an idea haha_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for like not updating at all in forever! I'm like really reallly really sorry! **

* * *

After my little encounter with Nate, I'm not completely sure what to do. I do however return to my room, only to find Danielle glaring at me. She doesn't say anything until I've kicked off my shoes and sat back down on my bed. She looks unsure about what she wants to say.

"Where have you been? Freaking Dana comes in here demanding to know where you went!" She says angrily. I can't if she's angry because I left or because Dana was talking to her.

"Why does Dana care where I was?" I ask and Danielle rolls her eyes at me.

"It doesn't matter why! Tell me where you were! I had to wake up to the annoying sound of Dana's nasally voice."

"I went over to Camp Rock." I tell her simply. She gives me a look of disbelief. I can understand though. I'm sure she was expecting to hear I went off to the band room or I went swimming or something. Anything, but that I went over to Camp Rock also known as the enemy camp here. Nothing even really happened for our camps at the bonfire, but I know that Axel is pulling out all the stops to make us look intimidating or whatever.

"You went over to Camp Rock? Why?" She asks and then after a moment her eyes widen. Danielle actually gasps. "You're not leaving are you?" Danielle actually looks like she might cry and I feel guilty for no reason.

"I'm not leaving, but I found a path that connects our two camps and so I followed it." I tell and her. I smile at Danielle's breath of relief. I saw Nate Grey there." Danielle looks up at me in interest and motions for me to go on. I don't know if I should tell her that I yelled at Dana this morning or that I might have a huge loser crush on Nate. Danielle hasn't shown any interest in Connect 3, so I know she doesn't care too much if I had a crush on one of the members. I just don't know how much to tell her.

"Did you warn him about how annoying Dana is?" She asks me.

"No, I mean I told him that I wasn't a big fan of it here, and then he told me if I wanted to get away I could come over to camp rock I could." I tell her and she grins wildly.

"Are you going to?" She asks me and looks like she might explode out of happiness.

"Maybe," I mumble and move to lie on my back. I stare at our bare white ceiling in thought. I wonder if I should go back to Camp Rock and see Nate. I would feel like a total outsider, just walking in. Dana would probably find me out anyway. I can see it now. She would keep her little beady eyes on me and then slip away to go flirt with Nate. After her sweet girl act ran out, she would dump him and leave him to be miserable. I've seen it many times. Except then I was the best friend and I had to be on her side. Now I could do something about it and I should, but would it all be worth it. Nate was nice to me today, but that could mean anything.

A couple of days later Camp Rock calls us out for a competition, although they called it a final jam. Apparently when Danielle and I were in one of dance classes, a few campers from across the way challenged our camp to this thing. Danielle was upset she missed seeing Dana get shown up. I don't have any opinion on this final jam thing except that I feel bad for Camp Rock. They may have Connect 3, but we have Axel Turner and he has more influence than anyone. So it was no wonder that he decided to have it broadcast on television.

The only upside to this whole final jam thing was that because Axel wanted to won so badly that he was forcing everyone to practice more. It also means that Danielle and I get more free time. Once our new schedules are announced, I decide that I should go and visit Nate. Danielle warns me that they would be practicing just as hard as us, but I figured that I could warn them that we were nothing to take lightly. I ignore Danielle muttering about how I only want to see Nate and left. I walk much quicker down the path that connected our two camps and try to ignore the nervous feeling in my stomach. When I finally see Camp Rock in front of me, I smooth down my blue print dress and made sure my hair is still in the dark braid I did before I left my dorm.

I don't see Nate right away, but I do see the girl who Shane Gray was walking with the night of the bonfire. She looks up at me as I approach her. She smiles through her frustrated expression. "Do you go here?"

"No I actually go to Camp Star," I tell her and hate the instant look of distrust in her eyes.

"Then why are you here?" She asks viscously.

"I'm here to see Nate and I can promise you that I hate Camp Star as much as you do. I swear!" I tell her, but she looks indifferent.

"How do I know that?"

"Because if I was here to spy I wouldn't have told you, I go to Camp Star," I say and she relaxes her face.

"I guess you're right." She says and then just as quickly her suspicions change into a bright smile. "I'm Mitchie."

"I'm Reese." I tell her and match her grin.

"If you're from Camp Star why are you not over there with _them?_" Mitchie asks me.

"I'm not one of the top people, so I don't get to play in the competition." I say and give a nonchalant shrug. She gives me a quick glance of pity.

"Well that sucks you should come over here!" She almost yells. I laugh a little.

"I would absolutely love too! However I cannot." I try to say as honestly as possible. We both exchange silence and sad glances before Mitchie speaks again.

"Nate is in that cabin over there." She tells me quietly and I walk in the direction she is pointing. I thank her and trek to the building at the top of a hill. I hope he is in there.

When I finally make it up the hill and to the door, my temples are wet with sweat from the heat and walk. My shoes are covered in dirt, but I knock on the door anyway. I try as quickly as possible to flatten a few fly away hairs before the shuffling noise behind the door gets to me. When the door finally opens, I see Nate. His expression is one of surprise, but then he smiles warmly at me. He's wearing cargo shorts and a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up although it is almost a hundred degrees outside.

"Reese! Please come in," He sounds almost nervous as he moves out of the way to let me in. I make my way into the much cooler cabin. I see it full instruments, but the glossy, black grand piano in the corner catches most of my attention. I find myself instantly drawn to it. I ignore Nate and sit on the hard piano bench. I let my fingers slide along the smooth black surface and the stark white keys. It reminds me of mine at home although it looks quite different. This one was flashy, whereas mine was hand painted green wood, but they both possessed the same well played and loved quality. "Do you play?"

I look up at Nate. His stands, almost, above me with a smile on his face. "I do." I don't tell him that I've played in front of huge crowds of people or that I'm actually much better than Dana. Instead I leave him with the simple answer as he moves to sit beside me. I blush as our legs touch and his knee knocks mine. I suddenly feel his breath on my neck. I don't turn my head.

"Play me something." Nate whispers. I can feel how close his lips are to my ear and I blush even harder if possible. A nervous feeling settles throughout me. I both love and loath him being so close to me.

"I don't know what to play." I say softly and feel like an idiot at that moment. I mentally curse myself, but Nate just gives me a soft, deep laugh. The warm air from his breath no longer touches the side of my neck and I glance at him. His hands have moved onto the keys.

"Then I'll just have to play something for you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! A review would be lovely, but i can understand if you don't want to give me one haha**


End file.
